


befriending the shark

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, post 4 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: written for the prompt: "you’re important"
Relationships: Horizon & Raban der Held
Kudos: 2





	befriending the shark

“You are important” It´s a question, or it sounds like a question.

It doesn´t sound like something to say to lure someone behind the horizon into the fog, to make someone leave friends and family and all they know, neither flirtious nor this strenght of command in her voice, so Raban smiles at her and then puffs out his chest in a way that makes his O-legs even more apparant:

“Yes I am. Very important.” She looks at him, she has a way of doing so, unblinking, face almost unmoving that makes him nervous when put in front of it too long, but she is also now their team mate, and that makes him her manager and if she has a question she deserves answers. “Anything else you want to know?” He puts a hand on her shoulder, Willi did that when they needed some extra guidance and smiles at her, its a bit weird to smile comfortingly at someone who has so much power, but then again, Willi smiled at them and they are wild and cool and he knew that, so maybe everyone needs and deserves some uplifting sometimes and moving away from where you lved for long is hard even for fog witches.

Her face shifts for a movement, a smile like a snake unhinging their jaw to swallow you whole. _He gonna regret this_ , he thinks.

“Why are you important?”

Oh he didn´t expect that.

He also didn´t expect that to sting as it did.

Its been a long time, and -

Leon learned his lesson and no one tried to get him off the team again, still… “I am our substitute center forward player with two left feet.” Its kind of an inside joke, said so much he forgot it was one and not a normal description, at least before she raise her eyebrow at him.

“That´s not a very common position, is it?” She has a point in that, they all had the bad habit of playing beyond exhaustion and at multiple points even injuried. “I am also our manager!” “So you are in charge of … something?” Thats hard to answer, their team doesn´t really work with hard and fast authortial lines. Someone leads an action by either having a winning argument or yelling the loudest, _mostly yelling the loudest_. And she already got enough coverage of them doing just that to question this too. “Yes, exactly, if you ever need something come to me.” He pats her shoulder once then removes it quickly hurrying away.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be part of something bigger, but couldnt make it work, so it will just be posted like this for now.  
> Would be followed by Horzon wittnessing how Raban has sooo much heart, and thats why he is important.  
> title a reference to something Joschka says in his book about taking the allies you have to in a dangerous situation (even if the shark in question is a Girl shark)


End file.
